paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Wolf
Wolf is a playable character. Born in Sweden, he was a law-abiding citizen for most of his thirty-two years in life. He has a wife and two children. As of Payday 2, he is 34 years old. He wears the white and red demon mask, and is voiced by Ulf Andersson. Background Wolf raised his family in Stockholm until the economic slump in the 2000's. Wolf's software development company lost many clients, continuing with only one client who had cold feet and withheld payments. Wolf took personal loans to appease the client and keep the project afloat, but the client had already decided to pull out. His company became bankrupt and his family homeless. He later had a mental breakdown and began acting out various action movies. This has resulted in his criminal career. Web Series Ulf Andersson is a Swedish lead game designer at Overkill Software. He known for co-founding Grin a Swedish game company with his brother Bo Andersson (CEO of Starbreeze studios). Andersson is also the co-founder of Overkill Software. In the Payday: Web Series he is known for playing his character Wolf , he is the only character in the web series to be inspired, voiced, and acted by Andersson himself. There is little information about his life outside the Payday Crew in the Web Series. Wolf is now acted by Christian Hicks, during the first two episodes Wolf was credited as himself. Trivia *Just as Payday was influenced by the movie Heat, so is Wolf. *He is voiced by and modeled after Ulf Andersson, the game designer of Overkill Software. "Ulf" is a common Swedish name, meaning Wolf in old Swedish.http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showpost.php?p=30886186&postcount=35 *Wolf has a tendency to give Hoxton nicknames when he interacts with him, nicknames being; Hoxtilicious, Hoxitron, El Hoxo, Hox, and Hoxtinator. *Wolf also appears to be the only player character not to wear a clown mask, wearing instead a white and red demon-like mask. *When in a tight spot, Wolf will sometimes speak Swedish. *Wolf's voice actor, Ulf Andersson, also voices the crew's helicopter pilot Alex.http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showpost.php?p=30886186&postcount=35 *During development, the following nicknames were scrapped: The Swede, Svensken (The Swede in Swedish) or Shotgun Kjell (pronounced as "Shotgun Shell" but "Kjell" is a typical Swedish name).http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showpost.php?p=30863329&postcount=1 *Each character was originally named by nationality, and Wolf appears as "German" in the game files. *Wolf is depicted as the "Technician" in PAYDAY: The Heist s "Upgrades" menu, and again in PAYDAY 2. *Wolf's background was depicted from Overkill Software's old software company GRIN in which the owners of Overkill formed, both Swedish based studios used the Diesel engine *Wolf seems to have a deep fear for special units, often shrieking out their names when he spots them. This goes especially for cloakers (while calling them out, he might add in that they travel in groups). He also shows the greatest amount of satisfaction and relief out of anyone else in the team when he kills a special unit. *The song that Wolf is sometimes singing when finishing a heist is "Seger är vår!" (Victory is ours!) A celebrating jingle used in Scandinavia during sports event. *Wolf also seems to have extensive knowledge of technology, as shown in Counterfeit, where he proclaims "Damn, a Franz-Jaeger" when inspecting the safe. Also shown in Undercover when the IRS system is being hacked, the hack reads "WolfRoot". Franz-Jaeger is a reference to the Danish movie series Olsen-banden, a series of heist-movies in which the safes and security systems are often said to be made by this fictitious Berling-based company. *Wolf is the most aggressive out of the team concerning hostages that are attempting to run, swearing at them and threatening to kill them when he orders them to lie down. *In a teaser image for Payday 2, Wolf was shown with hair, which went against the original character design that had Wolf bald. When the web series teaser trailer was released on May 23rd, 2013, Wolf can be seen putting on a wig over his head before putting his mask on, which was the same set of hair that he was seen with in the teaser image. *Wolf is the only crew member in the web series whose face has yet to be seen. *He and Dallas are the only characters to remain in ''PAYDAY 2. ''Hoxton and Chains are new people but old names. This is because some of the voice actors and faces of the characters left the company. Masks Clowns Wolf.png|Clown Beeef Wolf.png|Beeef Alienware Wolf.png|Alienware Presidential Wolf.png|Presidential Golden Wolf.png|Golden Infected Wolf.png|Infected Troll Wolf.png|Troll Soundtrack Wolf.png|Soundtrack Halloween Wolf.png|Halloween Vyse Wolf.png|Vyse's Secret Wolf.png|Secret End of the World Wolf.png|End of the World Category:Characters Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:PAYDAY 1